


[Vid] (So Sick of That) Same Old Love

by credoimprobus



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Subtitles Available, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/pseuds/credoimprobus
Summary: "I was sold. Bargained away for the sake of a wicked man's career."Emma Pole, clawing at her chains.





	[Vid] (So Sick of That) Same Old Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AurumCalendula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/gifts).



> Music: Same Old Love (Raul Villa Remix) (edit) by Selena Gomez  
> Content notes: fast cutting, canon levels of unpleasantness  
> Length: 2:15

**Password:** bells

[(So Sick of That) Same Old Love](https://vimeo.com/236551046) from [credoimprobus](https://vimeo.com/user20533077) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Download:** [.mp4 (40 Mb)](http://www.filefactory.com/file/22obewe2yycz/jsmn_sameold.mp4)

  


**Lyrics:**

Take away your things and go  
You can't take back what you said, I know  
I've heard it all before, at least a million times  
I'm not one to forget, you know

I don't believe, I don't believe it  
You left in peace, left me in pieces  
Too hard to breathe, I'm on my knees  
Right now, 'ow

I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up  
I’m so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough  
Oh, (that same old love) [2x]  
I’m so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart  
I’m so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart  
Oh, (that same old love) [2x]

I'm so sick of that, so sick of that love [4x]

I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up  
I’m so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough  
Oh, (that same old love) [2x]  
I’m so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart  
I’m so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart  
Oh, (that same old love) [2x]


End file.
